Imperial Amusements
by Kiyasha
Summary: B/V This is not the full story, it is only a teaser. I originally had this story up as NC-17, now you can read the full story at my website. Chapter 2 is the old reviews.
1. Teaser Chapter

_A/N: I am reposting this story and its original reviews after this chapter on ff.net rated R as only a teaser. You can find the rest of the story on my website at www.freewebs.com/gisaku_no_dairi I ask that if you would like to review, please review here as the webmistress (Kiija) is too lazy to build a review system for our site yet._

_ Hi there! My first fanfiction! BOY Lemons sure are fun to write!! B/V G/C and anyone else I decide to put in here… Yes I did say LEMON! So pucker up! Details are abound and there is always enough to go around. *NC-17*_

_Yay__, I am so proud! Normal disclaimers apply, you know… I don't own DBZ or any part of it. I do have some characters in here that are mine and if you watch DBZ enough you will know who they are so HANDS OFF!! ^__^ I would like to thank Kiija for helping me with this, she loves juicy details.. ^__~_

_No summary here although I will say that there is a slightly different twist here, please R & R flames will be accepted as long as they don't involve me personally. I am not afraid to repost anyone that threatens me personally so just don't do it. But flames about the story are always accepted!! ^__^ I can't become a better writer without them._

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful, sunny day. Bulma was hard at work on her latest invention, a gravity enhancer that enabled her mother's gravity chamber to exceed it highest setting of 250x Planet Vejiitasei's gravity. She planned on giving it to her twin brother for their 21st birthday in two weeks. Bulma knew he would get a kick out of it. 'Heh, with as much as that dimwit trains," Bulma thought to herself, shaking her head throwing her wrench aside. 

"Training sounds pretty good right about now," Bulma sat back in her chair with a sigh, wiping her brow with the back of her hand leaving a smudge of grease in its wake. She stretched cramped muscles, arching her back, her tail swishing back and forth lazily. Bulma glanced at her watch and gasped, "It's a quarter to 5:00! I have a date tonight! Oh shit, I'm going to be late." 

She jumped out of her chair and ran out of the lab, cursing under her breath. As she was running down the hall to her room she ran right into the sweaty, muscled chest of her brother, Kakarott.

"Whoa, there!" Kakarott gasped grabbing Bulma's shoulders. "What's the rush?" he asked. 

"I have a date tonight, and I'm running late!" Bulma gasped out of breath from her mad dash from the lab to the house, "Now will you please remove your grubby hands from my shoulders."

"With who?" Kakarott asked arching an eyebrow, ignoring her request to remove his hands. 

"I am only dirty from training, what is the big deal?" Kakarott pouts, leaning closer to his sister.

Bulma always forgot how sensitive Kakarott got if she didn't make it obviously clear she was joking with him. This time was a little different, she was already running late.

"I am going out with Yamcha, if you must know…" she stated irritably, trying to free herself from Kakarott's grip so that she could take a shower.

"With one of the King's elite guard?" Kakarott asked surprised, releasing his sister in utter shock, "Let's just hope he doesn't take you to the palace, where the prince might notice you. You know how he is when he sees a third class citizen where he feels that they don't belong."

"Oh, Kakarott! You are just too protective of me sometimes! I can take care of myself," She smirked, "After all, it wasn't too long ago that I beat your ass into the ground. You left a big enough crater." Bulma stated while flicking the end of Kakarott's nose with her finger, her eyes showing her playful nature to her brother. Kakarott mockingly threw back his head moaning and staggered grabbing his nose pretending to be hurt.

"Yeah, that's because I let you win!" he exclaimed, still trying to look hurt and hide the laughter in his eyes.

"Oh, you wish," Bulma glared at her twin, sticking her tongue out at him. 

"Now, will you let me by so that I can get ready?" She asked with her hands going to her hips and her tail snapping back and forth to show how agitated she was becoming. She could smell the dinner their mother had begun to prepare and knew it would only be seconds before Kakarott smelled it too and she would be free of him.

"Ok, ok! I give up! This time..." Kakarott laughed with hands in the air in mock surrender. He then turned finally catching the scent of the dinner that was being prepared in the kitchen. Drool started to form at the corners of his mouth as he seemed to float right by Bulma down the hallway to his destination. Bulma could only stare down the hallway after her brother shaking her head, 'That boy and his appetite, I wonder how our parents were ever able to take care of the four of us.'

Bulma humphed, spun around continuing down the hallway. As she reached the bathroom door she could hear the vacuum of her brother's mouth inhaling all the food that had been prepared as he answered their father's question as to where she was. A mumbled 'Bulma… mmm… Date…' was all she heard from her brother's mouth. She slammed the door to the bathroom all the while muttering about what she would like to do to her brother. The most unpleasant things she could short of killing him. Bulma grinned suddenly and said, "I would just love to pound him into the ground like last week when we were sparring!" rubbing her hand together wickedly. She then turned and got into the shower, letting the warm water ease the tension in her back.

* * * * *

A hour later, Bulma descended from her upstairs bedroom in a new low cut dress in a soft purple. Her tail wrapped around her waist. The soft blue color, accentuating the dress and her very tiny waist. 

Bulma steps into the kitchen, where dinner was just finishing. Everyone looked up to her and a shocked silence fell over the room.

"Nani?!" she asks starting to feel defensive, her ki rising.

Her mother beamed a smile and ran over, giving Bulma a hug saying, "Nothing sweetheart, it just took us by surprise how nice you look."

Bulma blushed. "Oh, Mom! I've dressed up like this before," Bulma whispered, ducking her head in embarrassment. 

"I know dear. It just took us by surprise to see how grown up you look," her mother soothed, patting Bulma's hair down her back.

Bulma cleared her throat, "Well, we are almost 21 years old." She said motioning to Kakarott.

"That's right!" her father boomed. "It's almost time for you two to find mates!"

The kitchen fell silent for all of two seconds before everyone started talking at once.

"B…But father!" Bulma stammered.

"Dad!" Kakarott yelled.

"Dear?" her mother inquired.

Bardock let the noise continue for a few moments before roaring, "SILENCE!!!" He waited until everyone had grown silent before he continued.

"It clearly states in the law that all third class citizens be bonded no later than 6 months after their 21st birthday, or the penalty is enslavement on conquered planets." Bardock took a breath to continue but was interrupted by Bulma, "Yes, father we know the law, but I don't have to like it. It just doesn't seem fair that the law punishes everyone but the royal family." 

"What if I never want to be bonded?" she pouted. Bulma glared at the astonished faces of her family. Even Goku had a look of astonishment on his face and those were hard to come by with him. Bulma wished she had had a camera at that moment.

"Oh dear!" Her mother gasped, a hand covering her mouth, her eyes wide. Bardock slammed his fist to the table, shattering it instantly as he stood from his chair. 

"Bite your tongue, girl!" her father thundered, starting to go red in the face. 

"First of all, the Royal Family makes the laws to protect our race and to ensure future generations of our people. Second, I am your father and while you are under my roof you will do as I say." His voice had grown calmer as he spoke. Bulma knew that she had crossed over some invisible line, but she was too angry to care all that much. She wanted to make her point known. She stared defiantly at her father letting her ki expand and start to fill the room. Her father met her by letting his ki rise as well. It was not long at all, till the room was so full of energy it was suffocating and causing some minor structural damage.

Bulma and her father continued to glare at each other and the tension continued to build. The door bell rang announcing that Yamcha had arrived to pick up Bulma for their date. The energy slowly started to subside as her mother went to answer the door.

Yamcha was escorted into the kitchen by Bulma's mother. Yamcha could sense the remaining ki lingering in the room, and put his defenses on. Last thing he wanted was to get himself killed over some Third-Class female. 

When he caught his first glimpse of her his jaw dropped, he had never seen her look so… beautiful. Her blue hair was flowing down her powerful back, the slightly curled tips glancing her tail of the same color. It was such a strange color, her hair, the color of blue was almost unnatural. It was the mark of a third class female, a different color of fur than that of the black of royalty.

The purple dress, obviously hand made, offset the color of her tail exposing the curves of her body more than any of the black suits that she had worn before had. She turned to him, smiling. She was wearing a shade of lip gloss that accentuated the curve of her lips. He had never noticed her eyes that much but whatever she had done tonight to get ready for this date brought out the blue that melted Yamcha's heart, and made other parts of him stronger than his whole body could ever be. He politely wiped some drool from his chin.

'What should I have expected? I asked her to dress up for me,' he thought, regretting taking that initiative. Her father looked up from the intense glare at his daughter to acknowledge him. Yamcha shifted his stance to hide his growing excitement at the site of Bulma.

Bardock walked over and offered Yamcha his hand in greeting, all the while looking at Bulma. Her father's look said that they were no where near being through with their conversation. Bulma grabbed her bag and Yamcha's arm stating, "Let's go." Yamcha hesitated a minute, "Oooh Kay, let's go. Have a good evening folks." He waved as he was being drug out the door.

_ There is the first chapter for you! Hope ya like it! The second chapter should be up with this one as well. The more reviews I get the quicker the writing goes! ^__^_

_Ja__!_


	2. Old reviews

* * *

Reviewer

Date

Chapter

Type

Lemmonluver 

2002-08-06 

16 

Anonymous

I hope to see the next chapte out soon. This is a great story

Kawaiidbgirlie 

2002-08-05 

16 

Anonymous

Eep! I'm sooo glad you're back! You have to update this story again soon! I've been waiting and waiting! I can't wait till they *finally* get together!  
  
Gina

moonsaiyanprincess

2002-08-03

16

Signed

This was awesome! What otehr twists could you possibly add to this?

lil debbie

2002-07-28

16

Signed

glad to see an update. . . and nice twist to make it all a dream sequence!

Unsuspecting Victim 

2002-07-28 

16 

Anonymous

It's been so long I had to reread to figure out what was happening. I can't wait to see what's in store in the Bulma v. Vegeta battle ahead. It would be a little disappointing if she gave into him happily =\. Please don't do that like many have before you. More soon, awesome job. -Uv

TTrin

2002-07-27

16

Signed

Very well done!   
How is Bulma? I'm looking forward to the next chapter :-)

dbzkeri

2002-07-27

16

Signed

luved it!!!!! go veggie!!! ^.^  
luv ya,  
^_~

dbzkeri

2002-07-16

15

Signed

that was some sweet lemony goodness!!! ^.^ update soon!!!  
luv ya,  
^_~

ashley 

2002-07-15 

15 

Anonymous

hahha! poor vegeta! it'll take a while for him to get 'em off, and then i will pity bulma when he finds her. lol

moonsaiyanprincess

2002-07-15

15

Signed

This was great! I loved it! The lemon was great! Add more soon. :)

ren-chan (lilxren@aol.com) 

2002-07-14 

15 

Anonymous

yay yay yay!! you updated!! hehehee  
anyways i couldnt send my first  
review cuz i already reviewed for chapter15  
BUT i decided to log off and review  
cuz this is a GREAT story!! hehehe anyways  
LOVED this chapter!! esp how Bulma has  
the control! LoL Kick butt!!! i love it!!!  
hope too see another chapter soon plz!!   
ja'ne  
renchan

trunksgf513 

2002-07-14 

15 

Anonymous

woooooooooooooah!! tricky tricky girl!! verrry nice chappy tho, i LOVED it!! ^_^

Ren-chan

2002-05-08

15

Signed

hey this is a great fic! you're a very  
good writer! and i can't wait for the next update.  
do you think you can email me when you  
update? thanks!  
renchan

Condesa

2002-05-04

15

Signed

Can you put me on your mailing list?  
Thanks

Mahou of Mana

2002-05-03

15

Signed

I will wait. I understand about the wait, so take as long as you need!   
  
- Becky  
MahouofMana@aol.com

leo lioness

2002-05-03

15

Signed

I hope that you feel better soon! Rest up and don't worry about your readers. We're still eagerly awaiting you next chapter, but in the mean time there are many talented authors out there keeping us entertained. Thankyou for taking the time to update on the news and we all hope you start getting better!

Mahou of Mana

2002-05-02

14

Signed

Write more! That was really greaT! Loveeeeeeee it!  
- Becka

Majin Danielle

2002-04-22

14

Signed

Girl! You had better get to it! I want more! Writw Write Write!  
I do like the turn this story is taking, but I'm not so sure she would have been so willing to kiss Vegeta after being beaten and almost raped. But thats just me. You did a great job and i am truly looking forward to more! ^_^  
  
--Majin Danielle

Majin Danielle

2002-04-22

9

Signed

Well, I've gotten this far so far, and I plan on reading the rest when I get the kids down. But the babies just woke up from their nap and I need to get to them. So far I really like it! I love the idea of Bulma and Chichi being Saiyan! Beautiful! And I don't like the way the king is acting. But this is very intreguing and I can't wait to finish it!  
  
--Majin Danielle

Frozenflower

2002-04-13

14

Signed

Wow--this is a great story. Very--explicit, but good! Looking forward to the next chapter.

SaiyanMad

2002-03-29

14

Signed

o_o  
o_o  
o_o  
OM.....GOD!!!!!!  
: (hentai grin)  
NEXT IS AL I CAN SAY NEXT!!!!!!

Baby

2002-03-21

14

Signed

cool

Shadow Phenix

2002-03-19

14

Signed

Well, Veggie burst her bubble, ne?? This is still good, so continue soon!

Gina 

2002-03-19 

14 

Anonymous

Yay! I'm so glad you updated! This chapter was really Kawaii! Keep it up!

moonsaiyanprincess

2002-03-18

14

Signed

That was great. Got any more? Please!

Ifonly

2002-03-18

14

Signed

O Wow! That was so cool!  
  
I think I might have been scarred for life in that last chapter, but whatever.  
  
Keep it up! I can't wait for the next update!

dbzkeri

2002-03-18

14

Signed

cute chap! luv getting bulma mad!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!! go veggie!^______^!  
luv ya,  
^_~

maxine (killaloe5@aol.com) 

2002-03-18 

14 

Anonymous

ohhhhhh naughty naughty bulma! hehehe ^_^ and what is her brother going to think? hm.......... and by the way, does bulma know chichi? j/w ya know.

may

2002-03-18

14

Signed

This is awesome! Totally love this! So happy that Vegeta was able to rescue Bulma at the nick of time!

Kei

2002-03-18

14

Signed

Kei & Yuri: Ooohhhhh...SCANDALOUS!!!  
Yuri: We're not named Ashley by the way.  
Kei: That was a great chapter. Hehehehe...I wonder what Bulma's going to do to King Vegeta. Can't wait to see, ja'ne.

caged bird 

2002-03-18 

14 

Anonymous

uum, that was good. emotional rollercoaster but hey, themepark rides are fun.  
write more!   
:)

waterdragon

2002-03-18

14

Signed

love the story, can't wait to see what bulma has in store for the king. :^)

Kelly 

2002-03-17 

14 

Anonymous

LMAO! oh man, great way to end a chapter! lmao

Shadow Phenix

2002-03-16

13

Signed

wow! excellently written. serious and emotional. vegeta portrayal perfect!

Dee-Chan

2002-03-16

13

Signed

Wahh the King is scary *hides* 0.0. Atleast Prince Vegeta came to the rescue before worse had happened to Bulma. Anyways have a great day and I'm looking forward to Chapter 14!! :D

kawaiimegami 

2002-03-10 

13 

Anonymous

awww how cute bulma in veggies arms!!=^^= finish it already!!! this is one of the best ive ever read and i want to finish reading it -pouts in a corner- im not movin til its done.

Arlia Ashton (arlia_ashton@hotmail.com) 

2002-03-02 

13 

Anonymous

OMG!! this si so good!! please, email me when you have the next chapter up!! i LUV your story!!!

Kelly 

2002-03-02 

13 

Anonymous

grea chapter! totally intense and I love this story! keep on writing!!! ^_^

random person 

2002-02-28 

13 

Anonymous

woah..... great story. u really have talent.. WRITE MORE....i'm gonna check to see that this is updated .... i can't wait to read more.... so continue... and fast.. please?

Kiija (kiijaisis@hotmail.com) 

2002-02-27 

13 

Anonymous

*waves to everyone again before clobbering Kiyasha with a mallet* BAKA! You have a great knack for leaving things off in the worst places dontcha?  
  
Yes, I finally read the chapter.. Good job.. tons of grammatical errors *shrugs* but then I wasn't there to edit either..  
  
Want more.. NOW!

moonsaiyanprincess

2002-02-26

13

Signed

Neither can I! This was good! Don't stop, I wanna see more!

Khris (khris418@yahoo.com) 

2002-02-25 

13 

Anonymous

Thank U 4 updating, I was afraid U had decided not 2 continue the story. I'm glad U R, cause it's really good. The King is so dead!! Can't wait 4 more. Thanks again!! Read U later.

AiTeAnE

2002-02-25

13

Signed

hjehehe, this one's goin into my faveorites... good stuff... not one miuch for lemons, but still good...shit, i hate having a limit on my intenet, i gtg soon, u..keep writing cuz this be good stuff and i hate you cuz you write too good and i wanna steal your writing powers. hehe that'd be cool! hehe anyways, Ain't King Veg head gona be slightly mad at Veggie-chan? wat's he gonnsa do? What's bulma going to do? WHat's Veggie gonna do? AHHHHHH! write more!!!  
-aiteane

Kiija

2002-02-25

13

Signed

^---- This is a link that will lead you to an email address that all PERSONAL FLAMES can be sent to from now on.  
  
-___- I am not a happy editor. Flames on the story itself are fine, but when you start personally attacking authors is another. Kiyasha may have something to say on this; however, I am not as forgiving as she is. I haven't actually read this chapter yet.   
  
*waves to everyone that knows her from the AUTHOR'S NOTES of this story*  
  
*AHEM* Now, lys003, next time you want to call someone you don't know a bitch, you email me. Because I have a few choice names for you (baka, baby, yaro-u, kuso gaki being the small end of those words, and if your small little brain can't figure out what some of those mean, zakennayo! *razzes lys003*)  
  
If you are going to read fanfiction, for one read Author's Notes. They might actually tell you something. For two, expect things that you may not want to see and don't go attacking the author(who is trying to write the story to get that reaction out of you in the first place *that's what stories are for baka*) personally. That is my main reason for this rant. You didn't say something like "Ewww, that was really gross that the king raped her. I don't like it." And left it at that. You decided to spout names and ask her how dare she write?   
  
How dare you? How dare you to tell people what they can and cannot write? You are not the almighty judge. If you were, you would have had enough courage to actually log in to review, or even that you would have taken this story off here already.  
So next time, listen to what mother always says, "If you can't say anything nice don't say anything at all."  
(This is just a 'tongue lashing' for being a complete inconsiderate fool and doesn't abide by the last line.)  
  
BTW 'lys003' If I find you attacking any other authors I will make sure you feel like a complete idiot after you attack them as well.  
  
Have a Nice Day! ^_^ *victory sign*  
  
Note: To all of you that may think I went a little far on this, gomen. It was a personal attack against Kiyasha and I don't go for that. And frankly I like calling names back. Besides, I can at least throw good arguments between the name-calling. ^_~

Camilla 

2002-02-25 

13 

Anonymous

Poor Bulma. (Though I must say lys003 shouldn't go calling names when they were warned, they need to learn to read warnings or heed them!) This story is great, I can't wait for more! Oh, and a common mistake but one I like to point out to people, it is a throne room, thrown is an action throne is a noun. Amazing how often I've seen that though! ;P Keep up the good work!

Maxine (killaoe5@aol.com) 

2002-02-25 

13 

Anonymous

AWWWWWWWWWWW POOR BULMA!!!!!!!!!!! I can't believe it either! Please, Please make the King die a slow and painful death by Vegeta! The Bastard!!!!!!!!!! Vegeta was really sweet, probably one of the few times that he is ever like that in any fic! Please hurry with the next chapter!!

lys003 

2002-02-25 

13 

Anonymous

you bitch how dare you write something like that the king raping her euuuugggg(shudder)   
you could 've had just tried to rape her not succeded eeeeuuuuuuugggghhh i'll have nightmares about that !!!

lilxninja (lilxninja@yahoo.com) 

2002-02-25 

13 

Anonymous

*YAY* you've update! great story!! i can't wait to see what happens on the next chapty!! hehee! keep up the great work! hurry!! hehee

dbzkeri

2002-02-25

13

Signed

ehhh... very disturbing... BUT I LIKED IT ANYWAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hehe.  
luv ya,  
^_~

MintlytheBADgoddess

2002-02-25

13

Signed

*tear* bulllllma!! why didn't you defend yourself. poor bulma. I hope the king didn't break her spirit :(. write more soon! -kris

dragon's moon 

2002-02-25 

13 

Anonymous

I really love your ficcie! Such an original plot! Please hurry with chappie 14!!! (^*^)

Kei

2002-02-25

13

Signed

Whoa, that was...dare I say it? That was ah...great. Forgive me but uh...I normally don't read rapes, due to my own personal experience, but I read yours out of support and because the only way to get over my feelings is to confront them. Anywho that was still good and hope that King Vegeta dies. DIE YOU SONUMBITCH! DIE! MWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!  
Kakarrot: oO What's up with her?  
Raditz: *shrugs shoulders* I really don't know.  
Bardock: She's never been right.  
Turles: Where am I? I should be in this fic too. I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW I'M ALWAYS OVER LOOKED! I'M GOIN' ON STRIKE!  
Kei: What for?  
Goku: Strike against what? If no one ever uses you then how can you strike?  
Turles:....I hate it when you make sense.  
Kakarrot: OH MY GAWD! HELL MUST'VE FROZEN OVER.  
Goku: -_- that's not funny.  
Kei: Hehehe. You guys always know how to make me feel better. Anyway I look forward to your next update. *waves* Ja'ne.

Kei

2002-02-25

12

Signed

*blinks and looks around at everyone in the computer lab* Oh if only they knew how I felt. Damnit now I need a nice cold shower. Grr...when will I learn never to read the lemons while I'm at school? Oh, that's right...NEVER. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAA!! That was an absolutely delightful lemon. Lemonade anyone? Hehehehe. Well onto the next chapter.

Daniela

2002-02-25

13

Signed

Oh, poor Bulma!! I hope king Vegeta will have a terrible death!! However, now the girl is clearly afraid, so Vegeta will have to console her, right?

SaiyanMad

2002-02-25

13

Signed

O_O omg!!!!!! how cool is veg????? i luv e story and am glad tht u r carrying on wiv dis story. i betta go, im @ school and were not sposed 2 b on the net ^.^  
  
xxx. ~* sm *~

Sorceress Fujin

2002-02-25

13

Signed

WOnderful story so far! Must continue soon!

lilxninja (lilxninja@yahoo.com) 

2002-02-23 

12 

Anonymous

we want more!! we want more!! COMON it's been about a month already and when will the story continue?? wahh.. great story, can't wait until the next chapter comes out.. will it? WE WANT MORE!! WE WANT MORE!! hurry pleasE!! bye

Selenity Jade

2002-02-15

12

Signed

Damn.... *has to learn patience now* More would be nice. *grins* I want to see how B/V get together. *hee* Nice job!!

Dee-Chan 

2002-01-21 

12 

Anonymous

With Chi Chi bonded that pimp daddy(well he's a mack daddy too or maybe a slut..can a guy be a slut?) Yamcha can't get his grubby first class hands on her. Come on Yamcha is going out with all those different girls. :D

Dee-Chan (Polgara_17@hotmail.com) 

2002-01-21 

11 

Anonymous

I'm review #100!!!!^______^*dances around happily* I keep on thinking that Kakarott is gonna kick Yamcha's ass..0.0* after what happened in his lil regen tank dream. :D

MintlytheBADgoddess

2002-01-21

12

Signed

more b/v!

veronica (veroki1125@aol.com) 

2002-01-21 

12 

Anonymous

well im glad kakkorot and chichi finally mated and that hes not having disgusting thoughts about his sister anymore! cant wait to hear more about vegeta and bulma though!

Lady Dark Mark

2002-01-21

12

Signed

Oh that was great! I was hoping... more like praying that his dream wouldnt occur! Oh gosh am I glad that didnt happen, and this was like a dream for Goku anyhow come true! Superb

leo lioness

2002-01-21

12

Signed

Sooo... Kakarotts got some kinda masterbation fetish... heh heh, kinky I can't WAIT to see what is going to happen between Bulma and Vegeta.... that will be interesting to say the least! Please hurry and update more, I can't wait to see what happens next!

kelly 

2002-01-21 

12 

Anonymous

not bad, not bad at all!!!

mary (kumary0518@aol.com) 

2002-01-21 

12 

Anonymous

great chapter.   
But when B/V going to be together?

dbzkeri

2002-01-21

12

Signed

great chap!!! update soon plz!!!  
luv ya,  
^_~

Yatsuna

2002-01-21

12

Signed

Yay, Kakarott and Chi bonded! I can't wait for the next chappie I wanna see what happens between Bulma and the Prince!  
-Yatsuna

Senaca 

2002-01-20 

12 

Anonymous

That was a beautiful lemon/chapter. Please continue.

NightZone

2002-01-18

11

Signed

i love your story it's very well writen and it isn't like every other b/v get together out there please hurry up with the next chappy

Kiyasha 

2002-01-17 

11 

Anonymous

I just finished chp. 11. I thought it was great, the whole story I mean. Anyway, please write more. I'm looking forward to the rest. ^_^

Lady Dark Mark

2002-01-16

11

Signed

Oh dear! I thought that was real for a minute! You had me worried! Oh well, will continue to r and r as the chapters come!

2002-01-14 

11 

Anonymous

kewel chap!!!^_^!!! update soon!!!  
luv ya,  
^_~

mary (kumary0518@aol.com) 

2002-01-14 

11 

Anonymous

great chapter.

MintlytheBADgoddess

2002-01-14

11

Signed

I really like this fiction. :D I can't wait to read what happens next. More B/V please! -kristy

Polka Dot 

2002-01-13 

11 

Anonymous

Well of course Goku will get there in time, I mean Chichi would have to be and idiot to really bond with Yuchy Yamancha.

Senaca 

2002-01-13 

11 

Anonymous

That wasa very good chapter. Please so continue.

Sally 

2002-01-13 

11 

Anonymous

Sometimes I really worry about Kakarott.

Gohan's Girl

2002-01-13

11

Signed

Oh my GOODNESS. T-the begining, it nearly gave me a heart attack. chichi/yamcha.....ok, just now right. But you had me going. I was like "NO WAY!". But none-the-less it was good. Keep up the good work.

Kei

2002-01-13

11

Signed

OH. MY. GAWD. The beginning was so evil. I thought that ChiChi had actually mated with Yamcha. At first it seemed like a dream, but when they turned around and saw Kakarrot there I-I didn't know what else to think. Kakarrot better get there in time, right guys? *Kakarrot and Turles stand behind Kei growling menacingly*  
Kakarrot: I won't lose ChiChi to that baka. Imagine me getting my ass kicked by Yamcha. Not likely.  
Turles: Well, if you get ChiChi then I get Kei. Hehehe.  
Kei: -^.^- I feel so special. Anyway keep up the good work girls. Also thanks for emailing me about the update. You did email me right? I've received so many emails from peeps telling me to read and review their fics. Oh well take care. Ja'ne.

jeniffer (jenifferperez@yahoo.com) 

2002-01-11 

1 

Anonymous

hey email me at jenifferalonzo@msn.com so u can tell me how to submite my fan fic plz and ur fanfic rocks!!!!^_~

Penchy-chan 

2002-01-07 

10 

Anonymous

Yay!! More, more, more!!! I want him to hunt her down, claim her, mate her and brush it in his otousama's ugly face for good!!!! Uh, what happens to Kakaroto and his trauma over watching Bulma in the bathroom? And I want Vejiita a SSJ, K? K... Ja.-

Daniela

2002-01-07

10

Signed

I don't think I like very much King Vegeta in this story.(Well, that's obvious, he seems too much interested in Bulma). I hope Vegeta will keep an eye on him! The story is really captivating, I'm waiting for the next part!

Senaca 

2002-01-06 

10 

Anonymous

Ooohhhh! That was a ver interesting chapter. Please continue.

Kei

2002-01-05

10

Signed

Sugoi. But what about Kakarrot- *Turles clears his throat and stares at Kei* I'M ASKING ABOUT HIM AND CHICHI! SHEESH!! You're not going to totally forget about them are you? I hope not...because they are my all time fav couple ^-^ what else can I say? Keep it up. Ja'ne.

Kei

2002-01-05

9

Signed

YAY!! BULMA KICKED SOME TAIL!! What about Kakarrot and ChiChi? Will ChiChi take Kakarrot back? There's just one great chapter after another. Keep it up you two. Psst...if she doesn't I'll take Kakarrot. Hehehe.  
Turles: What about me, Woman.  
Kei: Uh...well...that is. Hahahaha. *Kei starts laughing nervously*  
Turles: Let's go. Out of sight, out of mind. I always say. *Turles says as he picks up Kei and flies away*  
Kei: NO! I HAFTA FINISH READING!! DON'T WORRY I'LL BE BACK!!

Kei

2002-01-05

8

Signed

That wasn't much of a strike back was it? ROFLMAO. Yamcha just can't seem to catch a break, can he? Not that he deserves one. Hmmm...I wonder what Kakarrot is going to talk to ChiChi about? Possibly bonding? Hey Turles! You wanna bond with me? *Kei asks sitting down next to Turles as her tail wags teasingly between them* You know you want to.  
Turles: Uh...well...that is. I-I...okay.  
Kei: Huh? *Kei faints*  
Turles: I knew that would work. Hehehe.

Kei

2002-01-05

7

Signed

He nipped her? Why the hell did he do that? I wonder? *Kei extends her hand to Turles as he just looks at her* Grr...FINE THEN. BE THAT WAY!! Stupid baka. This is another great chapter.  
Turles: Gomen. *Turles hugs Kei*  
Kei: YAY!!!

Kei

2002-01-05

6

Signed

Poor Raditz-chan. Don't worry I make it better. *Kei runs over, bandages Raditz's tail and kisses it* Is that better?  
Raditz: Uh...yeah. Thanks.  
Kei: You're welcome. ^-^ So...uh...where's Turles?  
Raditz: =(  
Kei: Oh well this is another great chapter and I want you two to keep up the good work. Ja'ne.

Kei

2002-01-05

5

Signed

*Kei stares blankly at her screen* Wow. That was a *swallows* interesting chapter. Ya-ya know I think I need a shower. Yeah a shower would be good right about now. Oh! And before I forget don't let ChiChi bond with Yamcha. That's just not right.

Dee-Chan (Polgara_17@hotmail.com) 

2002-01-05 

10 

Anonymous

Bulma a queen? Wouldn't more than just pride make up the personality of someone with royal bearings? Seems like Ou Vegeta is up to no good.

Gohan's Girl

2002-01-05

10

Signed

OOOOOOOOO! Good plot. Luv it. hurry with the next ch.

Dee-Chan (Polgara_17@hotmail.com) 

2002-01-05 

9 

Anonymous

Lol looks like that guard might be having children anytime soon *smirks*.

Dee-Chan (Polgara_17@hotmail.com) 

2002-01-05 

8 

Anonymous

Wahh I didn't know there was a new chapter out but theres 3 of them 0.0 lol oh well that's just more for me to read!

Celipa (ssj2_celipa@bbzmail.com) 

2002-01-05 

6 

Anonymous

just thought u ud like 2 no that turles is a clone of goku. but an interestin story

SaiyanMad (can't b bothered 2 sign in) (laz_b2001@hotmail.com) 

2002-01-05 

10 

Anonymous

yay keep it goin' in there!!!! Man check out freaky attitude of King V.!! anyway, luv fic, HURRY UP WIV NXT CHAPPY

trunksgf513

2002-01-05

10

Signed

ooooooooooooh...wats gonna happen? please write more!! more more more more!!!

Baby 

2002-01-05 

10 

Anonymous

i think its quite good. please hurry with the next chapter!

Yatsuna

2002-01-05

10

Signed

Hehehehehehe that was a cute little pubishment my only quam is that I feel Buma was too submissive for her character, but then again there's alot of OOCness in my story too so I dun blame you. Keep writing, I am really enjoying this story.  
-Yatsuna

dbzkeri

2002-01-05

10

Signed

great chap!!! plz update soon!!!  
luv ya,  
^_~

SaiyanMad

2002-01-02

9

Signed

this story is just soooooooooooooooooo ultra gr8!!! keep ritin, yeah? and a bit more lemon wud b nice *^.^* rite more soooooooonnn

Senaca 

2001-12-25 

9 

Anonymous

That was 2 very good chapters. Please continue. Merry Christmas and Happy new Year.

dbzkeri

2001-12-25

9

Signed

PLZ write more soon!!! luv the story!!! *^_^*

may 

2001-12-24 

9 

Anonymous

Wonderful story! Exciting chapters! Amazing Bulma!

Sally 

2001-12-24 

9 

Anonymous

This is getting very good! Put the next chapter out soon!

POAS

2001-12-24

9

Signed

Oh Darn... no MORE?! MORE!!

Baby

2001-12-24

9

Signed

really, really, good. please put out another chapter soon.

Yatsuna (fatalbeauty69@hotmail.com) 

2001-12-18 

7 

Anonymous

Great story! I like how you go into so much detail, it really adds to the story. I hope you get the next chapter out soon. I'm dieing to find out what Vegeta has in store for Bulma.

Senaca 

2001-12-09 

7 

Anonymous

Wow! That was a very good chapter. Please so do continue.

bulma16 (too lazy to review) (clairesse0123@yahoo.com) 

2001-12-09 

7 

Anonymous

good! i liked it a lot! more and keep up the good work! dont forget to tell me when u update@!

Lady Dark Mark

2001-12-09

7

Signed

Wonderful! I just love the Prince's aditude! It just... suits!

mela989898

2001-12-09

7

Signed

Ooooooooooh Next Chapter Please!

Dee-Chan 

2001-12-09 

7 

Anonymous

The reaction to what Bulma was wearing..twice sent me into a fit of giggles, I could just imagine it entirely in my head, that happening.

Dee-Chan (Polgara_17@hotmail.com) 

2001-12-09 

6 

Anonymous

yay! A new chapter it's nice to see some plot development a fic that just has sex in it just isn't as good as one with some plot too! ^_~

Daniela

2001-12-09

7

Signed

Uh uh! Things seem to get VERY interesting! I'm eagerly waiting the next part. Keep going!!

mary (kumary0518@aol.com) 

2001-12-03 

5 

Anonymous

great story keep it up.

Lady Dark Mark

2001-12-03

5

Signed

REVIW??? Why would nt we review? Besides this fic is insanely wonderful....... The sex is great as well as accurate and the general plot line is wonderful! Thank you

Senaca 

2001-12-02 

5 

Anonymous

Very cool. Please continue.

BULMA16 (2 LAZY TO SIGN IN) (CLAIRESSE0123@YAHOO.COM) 

2001-12-02 

3 

Anonymous

KEWL STORY! YOUR POOR FRIEND U HIT HER!! AH WELL, I KNOW HOW U FEEL! :) :) LEMON, NOW!! GR8 JOB JUST HURRY WITH THE NEXT CHPT, OKAY?  
~BULMA16!! (CLAIRE-CHAN)  
PS: I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT THE "DIFFERENT TERRITORY" THING, I HAD TO DO THE SAME THING NOT TOO LONG AGO. KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK!!

celeste jacobs 

2001-12-02 

5 

Anonymous

great story!! It is so interesting and i'm waiting for the next chapter!! Hurry!!

Penchy-chan 

2001-12-02 

5 

Anonymous

Now... That was weird... Goku getting aroused on Bulma? Please, don't tell me you're gonna put incest in here!!!?? Isn't this supposed to be a B/V , G/CC? Enlighten me here, oh, wise one... Cause I don't get what you're trying to pull up. Though I don't mind, hanging in suspense just makes things more exciting. Oh!! And the lemon did get to me, MORE!!!

veronica 

2001-12-02 

5 

Anonymous

i am curious as to why kakkarot is thinking about his sister in this way. that is really gross! does him being a nasty perve have any relavance to the story? i really like your story alot and im very curious and scared as to where u r going with that. eeeeewwww! i love chapter 4 it was not lame at all! i think you did it perfectly!

Honzo 

2001-12-02 

5 

Anonymous

Not a bad not at all pretty good,Valger and a tad bit distasteful and the sister thing was a bit over board it shattered my minds eye other than that it was good but in the future no more getting excited over sisters just too damn freaky..but I must admit I kinda like naughty freaky things just not thinking about relatives it's too beyond me....forgive me if I sound too disgusted with this chapter I'm not just didn't like the sister thing well enough of that please continue more of this story it's pretty good

Baki 

2001-12-02 

2 

Anonymous

This is a good chapter my favorite to be exact that's why I reviwed it,you captured the Princely manner of Vegeta quite well I love how he was disgusted by the low level saiyan trash,woman below his standards"rotten woman" extremely funny I was laughing so hard ah....any why great story your right it is different from the others nice twist tehe ^_^

Dee-Chan

2001-12-02

5

Signed

I never really thought of it but last chapter it didn't say it was Vegita..atleast I don't think it did, could it have been Yamcha?o.0  
Great new chapter.. ^_^v  
Chi Chi should force Kakarott to bond with her..:)

eve 

2001-11-30 

4 

Anonymous

well you lost me with the last chapter but the story is still good please update soon

Dee-Chan

2001-11-30

4

Signed

*blushes* ahhhh was it just a dream?o.0

Dee-Chan

2001-11-30

3

Signed

Gah Vegita's turned into a stalker!! Lock up your daughters!! Hide the food!! Hope he beats up your brother because his name reminds him a carrot. j/k

Dee-Chan

2001-11-30

2

Signed

It just gets more and more interesting.. hehe ^_^ a suicidal Yamcha lol

Dee-Chan

2001-11-30

1

Signed

You're right that was different with a twist..a lemon-twist..yep I'm drinking a pepsi lemon twist.. ^_^V

Polka Dot 

2001-11-29 

4 

Anonymous

I think there was something missing between chapters 3 and 4. Poor Bulma, I think.

mela989898 

2001-11-29 

4 

Anonymous

Great lemon !! I wish you would get another chapter out sooner but if not I will be looking for 5 around x-mas

Senaca 

2001-11-26 

4 

Anonymous

Wow!... That was a damn good chapter! Please do continue.

katie 

2001-11-26 

4 

Anonymous

This is good. a anouther chapture would be nice

SSJChibiB (SSJChibiB@Lycos.com) 

2001-11-26 

4 

Anonymous

Was this chapter supposed to be a dream sequence?  
If not then you have quite a few gaps to fill in the story : P

Kei

2001-11-25

4

Signed

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! My God are you evil. EVIL, I TELL YA. EVILLLLLLLLLLL!!! Turles:Kei, you've said that about all the cliffhanger stories. Kei:I just want attention. ;__;. Anyway that was a great chapter and I hope you update before Christmas. Raditz? (Raditz walks in munching on a turkey leg) I want you to write this down and remember it, okay? Promote Kiyasha's fic 'Imperial Amusements' in all of my next updates. Let's see that means I gotta work on...1,2,3...4 fics. Damnit. Anyway this is a great story. Ja mata.

Kei

2001-11-25

3

Signed

YAY BULMA GIRL!! Show that punk ass, poor excuse for a Saiyan guard Yamcha what's what. This was an excellent chapter. I'm really loving this story and if ff.net still had fav authors & fav stories up and running. You would definitely be on the list. Anyway let's get to chapter 4. ::sniff sniff:: Do you smell that, Goku-chan? Goku:I smell left over turkey and dressing. (Goku starts to drool) Kei:(sweat drops)No, not that you bottomless pit. I smell a lemon. Goku:That's only because she said there was going to be a lemon. (Goku's points at the quote) Kei:Go eat the left overs before Raditz, Turles and Chibi Goku do. (Kei watches as Goku runs off giggling) Kami, why do I love the man? Chapter 4 here I come!!!

Kei

2001-11-25

2

Signed

So that's why Yamcha's dating Bulma. That rat...both of them. I wonder how Kakarrot and Bardock will react when they hear this news? If they're like my father and brother they won't like it at all.

veronica (veroki1125@aol.com) 

2001-11-25 

4 

Anonymous

i love this story!!!! you are too cruel for leaving it off the way u did. cant wait to read more!!

Kei

2001-11-25

1

Signed

Oh...this is really interesting. I agree that is a dumb law but when your species is killed on purging missions. I guess you gotta find some way to perservere. Anyway this is a great chapter. Onward to chapter 2!

Inei Tenshi

2001-11-25

4

Signed

Wow. I really like where this is going. ^_^ Not to many good writers left out there. I'm lucky to have discovered a new one. ^_^ I hope to see the next chapter out soon!

Penchy-chan 

2001-11-25 

4 

Anonymous

INTENSE!!!!! I love it. Update soon. Make it double soon. And try to be a little slower the next time, more foreplay, more intercourse!!! And care to explain how did Bulma get to the forest, naked, and Vegeta was already hunting her. Ja matta ne.-

kiyasha (kianomi@hotmail.com) 

2001-11-25 

1 

Anonymous

hi all, I want to think all of you how have read and reviewed my story. I am diligently working on the next chapters. I may take pity on you and post them before christmas. i haven't made up my mind yet. *evil glint in her eye* so until then enjoy!!!! *winks and waves*

Quimberly 

2001-11-25 

4 

Anonymous

I'm really enjoying your story and that would be wicket and cruel to make us wait that long. Plaese be nice and have it out soon!! Ja ne!

Diamond Girl 

2001-11-25 

4 

Anonymous

Wow! That was rough. Good chapter, can't wait for the next one.

Vincent Nicoladse (v.nicoladse@worldnet.att.net) 

2001-11-25 

4 

Anonymous

These stories were great and i have read all the ones you have written please tell me about any new ones you make and send and e mail to me as soon as you get this

Dbz fan 

2001-11-25 

4 

Anonymous

great who was the guy i thought it was vegeta but not sure? i know that the female was bulma.

silver 

2001-11-25 

4 

Anonymous

it is great please make the next chapter soon

Kiyasha

2001-11-25

4

Signed

Hiyas! Just to let you guys know we fixed some of the oddities in chapter four! I want to know how this chapter made you feel? O.o You don't have to go into details. Just tell me if it excited you or not... ^__^

moonsaiyanprincess

2001-11-25

4

Signed

Woah! I want more. Please continue.

ronin (veggiechan@xtra.co.nz) 

2001-11-25 

4 

Anonymous

Yes please write more!!!

Dbz fan 

2001-11-24 

3 

Anonymous

Great, write more k!?.

Omocha 

2001-11-24 

3 

Anonymous

Thi is really good. Please continue, I cant wait to read more! :D

Kiija

2001-11-24

2

Signed

*waves* Hi all!! I am the draft editor for the story. I am amazed at how many reviews we have already. I am posting here to let you all know we have chapter three done and she is slaving away at chapter four as I speak! *evil grins as she beats Kiyasha on the fingers with a riding crop* Back to work woman! Yeah!! Oh and any grammatical errors are caused by the Word Html translation in ff.net. I slaved through both chapters fixing those things. other than than you can email me as well if you find anymore of those, I would really like to know about them. I control the compy she sla... works on so I can fix them easily. ^__^ Chapter three should be up in a day or two.

jess 

2001-11-24 

1 

Anonymous

wheres chichi ???

Tiffers 

2001-11-24 

1 

Anonymous

Pretty, please put up the next chapter an I'll love you 4-ever!!! ^_^

Sally 

2001-11-24 

2 

Anonymous

Please put your next chapter out soon! This is the best story I have read so far! (Well part of the story anyway)

Linzy (AngelWillow2000@aol.com) 

2001-11-24 

2 

Anonymous

Excellent, The plot flows well, and the descriptions are perfect. My one nitpick is that I've noticed that you have a few grammatical and structral errors, but those are easily fixed. Keep writing, and feel free to e-mail me^.^

Baby Trunks

2001-11-24

2

Signed

just please post the third chapter  
  
:)


End file.
